Grill covers are well-known and in widespread use. Conventional grill covers are generally effective for covering and protecting grills, but are undesirable for several reasons. For example, many grill covers are unwieldy and difficult to operate because they blow off and prevent access to the propane area and storage cabinet. Conventional grill covers are constructed of soft fabric sewn into a structure that should conform to the gill's shape. Conventional grill covers are designed to fit one size grill only. Since the fabric is soft, it folds upon itself, making it difficult for the operator to determine the correct orientation for placing the cover over the grill. In another example, the grill cover fabric is heavy, cumbersome, difficult to store while grilling, and non-porous, which causes moisture from condensation or rain to be retained under the cover. The grill covers are not UV-resistant and deteriorate within a few years. The retained moisture contacts the grill, which eventually leads to rust on the grill and its components accelerating the grill's deterioration.
In light of the foregoing deficiencies and others associated with convention grill covers, a need has been identified for a novel and unobvious grill cover device that overcomes the noted deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.